Father and Son
by Dark phoenix in flight
Summary: Harry becomes ill over the summer after his fifth year at school. this leads to a shocking revelation and changes that Harry never expected. UNDERGOING REVISION, ONCE THIS HAS BEEN COMPLETED UPDATES WILL RESUME. Thank you for your patience
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - don't own Harry Potter (obviously) or else I would not be writing FAN fiction

Father and son

Harry lay in bed at the Dursley house. It was 4 am. He had been awake all night from the fever that was currently causing him to shiver in bed on the warm summer's night.

He had been back in privet drive for 3 weeks. They had spent the time so far avoiding Harry as much as possible and not being horrible thanks to the threat that the order had made at Kings Cross.

Harry had written to the order every three days stating that he was ok. Harry had several nightmares a night of Sirius' death but he beginning to find ways to cope - mostly by keeping himself busy with housework and re-reading his old spell books.

Over the last couple of days, Harry had been feeling extremely unwell. It had begun with cold like symptoms, but was now more like an extreme case of the flu. He had spent the last 24 hours in bed shivering feeling extremely weak and sick.

As Harry laid there thinking that he would write to the order about his illness in the morning. They might be able to send him a potion to cure him. He began shivering more violently in bed and pulled the blankets tighter around him. He fell into an uneasy sleep.

All night he endured flashbacks in his dreams to encounters with Voldemort, as clear as if he were reliving them, but they were all blurred into one, as though everything from the incident with Quirrell to the encounter in the ministry had been one long event.

Eventually Harry was roused by someone poking him awake "Boy! Get up! You need to write to those freaks today or they'll come after us!"

Harry looked up at his uncle and then at his aunt, who was hovering in the doorway. He made to sit up, but the pounding in his head increased and the world seemed to lurch violently around him.

Petunia entered the room. And put her hand dubiously on Harry's forehead "He's ill"

"I can see that. He can write to those PEOPLE and then we can leave him in bed."

Harry felt himself passing out. He heard his aunt shriek as he lost consciousness. He awoke what must have been less than a minute later on his bedroom floor, he ached where he had fallen from his bed. Petunia was standing over him. "Vernons called an ambulance. Stay where you are. When the paramedics get here don't you dare try any of that freakish nonsense."

Harry closed his eyes. When the paramedic arrived they helped him down the stairs and into the ambulance. Petunia and Vernon refused to come to the hospital, but before the ambulance could drive away a woman appeared out of seemingly nowhere announcing "I'll go. Don't worry Mrs Dursley, I'll contact you when I know what's wrong with Harry."

Harry looked around from his spot on the bed and saw McGonagall, carrying what looked like an invisibility cloak onto the ambulance. He felt relief surge through him. The order would be able to help him.

The paramedic "Call me Joe" sat crouched down next to Harry. "How are you feeling now? Still dizzy?"

"Yeah." Harry said

Joe took his temperature. "You have a fever. Have you been sick at all, had a cough, any aches and pains?"

"I ache all over. And Ive been sick a few times. No cough." Harry answered.

"Ok, I'm going to get some fluid into your system, so I'll need to put a needle in your hand, you'll just feel a scratch ok?"

Harry nodded "Is that entirely necessary?" Mc Gonagall asked worriedly.

"Im afraid so - uh"

"Minerva"

"Right. Minerva. If Harry's been sick he'll probably be quite dehydrated. This might also help to bring the fever down as well."

Joe inserted a needle into Harry's hand and secured it with a plaster. Minerva flinched as it went in.

"Are you alright Harry?" She asked

Harry nodded and watched Joe connect the tube in his hand to a bag of fluid.

Harry started to fall asleep. "I'd rather that you'd stay awake until we get you to the hospital." Joe said.

Minerva moved closer and looked down at Harry "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was going to this morning"

The professor's lips thinned but she remained silent.

Once at the hospital he was placed in a bed in the casualty department. Minerva sat next to his bed while the doctors examined Harry. They listened to his heart and attached a monitor for it, they looked in his throat and ears and took several blood samples.

By the time they were finished Harry was even more exhausted.

"Whats the matter with him?" Minerva asked

"We aren't sure yet. I think it may be a blood infection of some variety, but the symptoms don't all seem to add up. We'll know more when we've analysed the blood sample."

So the doctors left Harry and Minerva alone in the cubicle.

"Do those machines hurt?" Minerva asked gently eyeing the wires and blood pressure monitor.

"Not really, my hand hurts with the needle though." Harry said.

Minerva stood up and started pacing. "You aren't safe here. We need to get you to the order. Besides you may have a magical illness that these people wont be able to treat."

Harry began to feel shivery again and curled up into a ball on the bed. Minerva began rummaging in one of her pockets and found a little ball which disappeared when she squeezed it.

"It's ok potter. I've sent a signal. Dumbledore will be here soon and we can get out of here." Harry looked at his teacher. She was looking at Harry with great concern and held his hand gently. Harry had never been close to his head of house, but her presence was a lot more comforting that he would have previously imagined. He tightened his hold on her hand and fell asleep.

Harry awoke again when someone began pulling the pieces of equipment off of him. Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and a couple of the doctors were signing some forms while a nurse disconnected him. "What's -" Harry began

"You are being signed out to a private hospital that Minerva arranged for you." The nurse said

Harry looked over at Remus as he approached. "Good to see you Harry."

"Hi" Harry smiled faintly. Remus pulled off his shabby coat and put it on Harry before helping him into a wheelchair.

Albus smiled in greeting and the four mages left the hospital.

"Harry, we have a portkey prepared, touch it when I say."

Albus held out a clipboard and the four of them touched it on the headmasters nod.

When Harry arrived at Grimmauld place, in one of the master bedrooms, he was immediately descended upon by Madame Pomfrey.

The bed had been prepared for him in advanced. Four fluffy pillows and a red duvet, which was folded back on one corner awaited him. Harry stood out of the chair and wobbled slightly. Remus held him up so he could get into bed. The professors left the room.

Madame Pomfrey smoothed out the duvet over Harry and began examining him.

"Whats wrong with me?" Harry asked her as she towered above him looking very grim.

"You have an infection. Have you had a cold lately?"

Harry nodded "Well that could have triggered it, that and the stress that you've been under."

"What sort of infection?"

"You're blood, or rather more specifically your magic. It is being attacked by the infection"

"Am I going to be alright?"

"We have some potions that can slow the infection and reduce the fever. Meanwhile I'll need to look into a more complete cure. I'll come back in the morning."

Harry drank the potions that Pomfrey gave him, one of which must have been laced with a sedative because he fell asleep almost instantly.

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz - gap to sort out spacing

"Is that the only option?" Harry distantly heard a voice say, he was so sleepy he kept his eyes closed and just listened instead. It was Dumbledore's voice

"Without a transfer of non-infected magic from a family member Harry will not survive."

"Perhaps he has a relative we don't know about. Its possible...all pure blood families have interrelations don't they?" Molly's voice

Harry cracked his eyes open, but quickly shut them as the bright light caused pain to stab through his head. He was going to die? He only thought it was a bad case of flu..

"Harry does have relatives in the pureblood population, but they are all to distant to be compatible"

"Can't we do a scan of the community to check...I mean there may be a relative that is just compatible." Arthur said

"Only one way to find out" Albus said and incanted a spell.

Harry opened his eyes again. Remus was next to him on a chair looking very worried and Molly, Albus, Arthur and Pomfrey were in the room.

"Isn't there another cure?" Harry asked in a quiet voice

"We aren't going to rest till we find one Harry" Albus said. "This parchment that I just conjured is a directory of all known wizarding families in Britain. If anyone is a close enough match their name will light up on here."

Pomfrey took a drop of Harry's blood and dripped it onto the parchment. It glowed a brilliant red and then returned to it's former state.

Dumbledore scanned the list, and suddenly his eyebrows rose.

"Lupin" He read. There was a pause. Then -

Remus stood up fast as though the chair was about to kill him "No..." He muttered to himself "It cant be, she would have told me.. He looks nothing like me..."

Remus fled from the room. Albus and the Weasleys stared after him in shock. Harry threw himself from the bed and dashed from the room. He panted for air as he sprinted down the stairs. "Professor - Stop!"

Remus was just about to open the front door, pulling his cloak on.

He turned at Harry's voice. No longer able to support his own weight Harry sprawled to the floor, onto his hands and knees.

Remus hesitated for a second before helping Harry into a sitting position on the floor. "Why didn't you tell me we were related? You knew about the Dursleys all this time and didn't take me in when you could have. How are we related anyway - are you my uncle, cousin...what?"

Remus looked carefully at Harry, the silence grew.

"You're ill, I'm taking you back upstairs."

"Professor!" Harry snapped "Tell me! I'm sick of being lied to!"

Remus swept Harry into his arms and carried him back to the bedroom. Ignoring the looks that he was getting from the others in the room, Remus turned and marched out towards the door.

Pomfrey tucked Harry back into bed, and molly smoothed his blankets, tears in her eyes.

Albus approached cautiously "Harry, please just rest I will go now and speak with Remus."

Harry watched the headmaster vanish. Molly bought a bowl of soup and placed it on Harry's lap. Harry took the spoon and slowly ate the soup in silence, feeling completely betrayed.


	2. chapter2

Father and son

Chapter 2

Once Harry had finished the soup he lay back into his bed. Thinking of one person. Remus had spent so much time alone with him in his third year - he had seen him struggle to find a happy memory. Why hadn't he told him the truth and taken him in? Why had nobody known that they were related to each other?

There was a knock on the door and Ron entered with a pack of exploding snap cards. "Mum said I could come up now. She's in a right state. What's happening?"

"Hi Ron." Harry said quietly "I'm ill that's all."

"Its not serious is it?" Ron said sharply

"I need a member of my family to transfer some magic into me to save my life."

Ron paled "But - who-"

"Dumbledore scanned the wizarding population for a match. It was Lupin. Hes closely related to me."

"I don't understand. Why didn't he tell you?" Ron said

"I Don't know!" Harry exclaimed "Why? Why did he lie to me. All this time, and with Sirius and everything." Harry closed his eyes, distress overwhelming him.

Ron looked furious. "I thought he was a nice bloke - and yet he left you with those PEOPLE! Still at least he can cure you. He wont refuse now everyone knows the truth"

Harry bowed his head. "So why did he run away?"

Ron sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and sighed. "You look awful. Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Thanks Ron your comments are always so flattering."

Ron smirked. Harry smiled at his friend "How about you tell me about your summer so far? I'm sure I'll be bored to sleep in no time."

Ron shut the curtains and fluffed Harry's pillows. "Where shall I start?"

Harry yawned "Anywhere"

"Um - ok. Well, Hermione stayed here with me for the first week of the holidays. And guess what? We're going out. Don't tell Fred and George, they'd tease me like mad."

"You and Hermione? Well, at least you might bicker less now."

"You'd think so wouldn't you.." Ron said dreamily and he began telling the story of how Hermione and he had got together. Harry was only half listening. His head was pounding again. Eventually he couldn't surpress a groan

"And then she said- Are you ok Harry?!"

"No, Ive got a headache." Harry said

"Want me to get Mum?" Ron asked

"That wont be necessary." The bedroom door had opened and in walked Pomfrey and Lupin.

Harry glared at him. "I'm here to cure you." Remus said "And to explain myself. I'm sorry I ran away."

"Start talking." Harry said shortly

"In a moment." Poppy said "Mr Lupin, sit next to Mr Potter please." Remus flinched and sat down.

Poppy took Remus' hand and cut his palm then did the same to Harry. "I will say a joining spell and then you two have to hold hands for 15 minutes in order for Mr Lupin's magic to transfer to you, help you to destroy the infection and then transfer back to him. "

"Is there a chance that Harry could become a werewolf by mixing our blood?"

"There is the risk of that yes, but that is preferable to the boy dying in this bed before his 16th birthday."

"I didn't realise that I would die that soon without this." Harry said stunned.

"If it were not for the potions I gave you yesterday you would have been barely conscious right now."

Pomfrey said a spell and then Remus and Harry joined hands. Poppy waved a wand and another bed appeared on the other side of the room. "After this transfer you will both be weak and exhausted. It would be easier if you stay in here so I can tend to you both together." Poppy said to Remus. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Will you stay in the house that long or do I have to tie you together?" Poppy asked

"I'm sorry about that I will never leave Harry again. I always intended to return to help him." Poppy marched from the room. The two joined hands began to glow white.

"So? "Harry said "You told me you'd explain."

"I will. Please just let me talk and listen to what I need to say very carefully, don't interrupt."

"Ok." Harry said, thinking that this explanation had better be a good one.

"I loved your mother since the second I first saw her."

Harry gasped this was not what he was suspecting.

"I was entering Hogwarts as a very insecure boy. I was terrified of exposure as a werewolf, and soon I made fast friends with James, Sirius and Peter. They were popular and kept my secret when they discovered it like some kind of badge of honour. With them I was safe and normal, nobody would hurt me with James and Sirius around and they risked everything to accompany me on the full moon. They were the best friends I could have ever wished for. They were both intensely loyal people.

I was too shy to do anything in regards to my feelings for Lily. Even though by our second year she was one of my closest friends. I was worried that she would discover my secret, or that one day I might harm her if I got too close, what if the wolf inside me took over when we were together. In our forth year James began to see in Lily what I did. He was head over heels. I kept silent as he pursued her constantly. His showing off, his flirting. I didn't want to betray him and loose the only friends I had ever had, the only people of my own age who knew of my condition and did not fear me for it."

As much as Harry liked hearing about James he wished Lupin would get to the point.

"Eventually of course, James and lily began going out, got engaged. They were besotted with each other. They married. We all joined the Order, and were soon out on frequent missions. Everything was going smoothly for Lily and James until one night. James and Sirius were off on a mission. Me and lily were together in Godric's Hollow. Even now I cant remember the details of what happened, but that night something happened between us. It's as if we just didn't think. To Lily it was not much more than a one night stand, to me, it meant the world."

Harry's jaw dropped, suddenly it became clear.

"You must understand Harry that your mother was not a slut. War is one of the most stressful things in the world. It can make people act in unpredictable ways. That night could not have been predicted by anyone. We both felt so guilty the next day. Lily and me reached the agreement that it had never happened and we both swore that the secret would go with us to our graves."

Three weeks later Lily announced that she was pregnant. She told me that there was no way it could me mine. I didn't know what I was supposed to feel so I decided to try and be happy for my to best friends. When you were born any suspicion I had that you were my son disappeared as you looked so much like James. Again I was overjoyed to see Lily so happy, but I felt bitter as well as you were the symbol of what I could have had."

Harry felt cold all over, he shook slightly.

"A year later they died. The woman of my dreams and my best friend were murdered. Sirius appeared at the time to be guilty, Peter dead. I'd lost everything. I begged Dumbledore to be allowed to take you in. But he couldn't. The ministry wouldn't allow me to even see you. You were their saviour and I was just a werewolf.

When you were 13 I befriended you at the school. You are so like your mother. Again I wished you were mine. Wished I could offer you a home. Then Sirius reappeared. He had suffered for so long who was I to take you away, the thing he wanted most, the person that had kept him sane."

"So again I pulled back, tried to let Sirius lead, then last night I discovered the truth. I am not related to James Harry. Not even distantly. There was only one reasonable answer. Lily lied to me to protect her marriage. She loved James as much as I loved her. She must have charmed you to look like James. Maybe the charm will eventually wear off, I don't know. But looking at you now I realise you always looked a little TOO much like him."

There was a silence. Poppy came back into the room "Another minute or two should be enough" She said. And left to get potions.

"You're my dad." Harry said numbly as the news began to sink in. "My father."

"I ran away when I found out because I needed time to think about what I'd say. How to phrase it."

"I understand." Harry muttered

"We have both lived for the last 16 years being denied the greatest thing in the world. Parental love. Harry, would you like to start again. Me and you. Really get to know each other. You can come and live with me. If Dumbledore says no, I'll come and stay with you at the Dursleys."

"They'd love that." Harry said sarcastically.

"I don't care." REmus said.

Poppy came back and pulled the two hands apart. Remus slumped in his chair with exhaustion. Harry felt as though an electric charge had passed through him. "Ow!"

Remus and Poppy looked around. "Oh my!" Poppy gasped.

"Harry..." Remus said, stunned

"What."

"Your appearance, the charm that Lily put on you, it's broken!"

Poppy pulled a hand mirror from the sideboard and harry looked into it. Staring back at him was a teenage boy with reddish-brown hair, green eyes and almost a perfect synthesis of Remus and Lily in facial shape and features. "Woah" Harry said

"Us finding out the truth must have broken the charm." Remus said faintly

Harry stared at his new reflection as Remus


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer – see chapter 1

Father and Son - Chapter 3

Remus and Harry slept for a solid 24 hours, with Poppy and various other order members checking on them, waking Remus or Harry occasionally so they could swallow some potion or another before dozing off again.

When Harry finally awoke, feeling refreshed he saw Remus sitting up in his own bed rubbing his eyes tiredly. Looking up he saw Harry staring at him.

"Hi. Feeling better now?"

"Much. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's a bit like recovering after a full moon that's all." Remus said with a smile.

"This is weird isn't it?" Harry said thinking back to his reflection.

"Yes it is. Just think though. You are going to get a bit of a break now, people won't recognise you!"

Harry smiled, it would be nice not to be a famous face anymore.

"What do we do now? You and me?"

"What do you want to do?" Remus countered. "I gave you my opinion yesterday, I would love to get to know you and to look after you. I know it will be very strange - for both of us - but I think we might just be what the other needs."

"I have grown up without a family - the Dursleys have never been a family - they are just the people that I happened to live with. I don't know how to act or what I'm supposed to think or feel - I mean am I suddenly supposed to start calling you 'Dad'? It all feels so strange." Harry said in frustration.

"I believe I can help you both there." Came a voice from the doorway. Dumbledore and Molly entered. Molly went straight to Harry and felt his forehead.

"No fever." She commented in a satisfied sort of way.

"What do you mean Albus?" Remus asked.

"I have a plan that will not only give Harry another layer of protection from the dark lord, but also that will separate him forever from the Dursley's care."

"Go on." Remus prompted. Harry began feeling very nervous. He didn't like the idea of people planning his life, although it seemed to be a worrying habit of the aged headmaster.

"Very few people know Harry is in this house. Even members of the order. They have all been told, however, of the magical infection from which Harry suffered. They all believe, as I did, that Harry has no relatives that would have been able to save him. They believe him dead."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed

"The announcement was made to the media was made this morning." Albus continued

"Harry will attend Hogwarts next year as your son Remus, and you will be returning as the Defence against the Dark arts teacher."

"Won't people be suspicious that Harry Potter dies and Lupin Juniour of Harry's exact same age comes to the school?" Remus remarked sceptically."

"No." It is frowned upon in the wizarding community for werewolves to have children of their own, and the child is removed from the werewolf's care until they are of age. Harry will be of age in the next school year, if we bump his birthday forward a few months so there is nothing anyone can do about it."

"So what, I've been hiding Harry away so that the ministry can't take him away from me?"

"Precisely. Harry will tell everyone that he was educated at home. I have convinced several people not often associated with me to claim, if asked that they took a part in Harry's education. Madame Hawthorne, a witch from Devon has agreed to claim that Harry lived with her for the academic year when you taught at Hogwarts. She lives in near isolation, nobody would know whether she had a guest or not. Ron and Hermione have agreed to tell everyone that they met Harry sometimes in the summer, but were sworn to secrecy about him."

"Do you really think this will work?" Harry said dubiously.

"I don't know." Albus said "but I believe that for a while at least it will keep Voldemort away."

"He can get into my mind! He'll know!"

"He has a point Albus" Remus commented

"Harry, I am really sorry to tell you this, but while you were asleep Poppy did a test and you have received lycanthropy from Remus."

"No." Remus said abruptly "Harry I am so sorry!"

Harry's mouth fell open. He was a werewolf now...

"But the positive side is that If Voldemort tries to use legilimency to locate you he wont be able to sense you. Your mind has changed. you now share it with the demon that is the wolf. The wolf wants dominance over your mind so it can take over on a full moon. It will do the job that occlumency was supposed to perform. It will block - for a time anyway - the link between you and Voldemort."

"For a time?" Harry asked

"The link is incredibly strong Harry. But this buys you at least a couple of months to learn occlumency. I will educate you myself. Ron and Hermione are going to help cover your true identity. Hermione will cry frequently and Ron has agreed to show a more 'manly' sort of grieving. They will be a friend of yours a little at first and then get closer through the year. I suggest you find friendships with people you were not previously close to so that they will not notice similarities so much."

"What about the scar?" Harry asked.

"We will conceal it with a skin coloured potion Professor Snape designed. We will apply it to your skin twice a year. Unless someone touches your head and feels your scar they wont know it's there. For the rest of today just keep it covered with your hair"

"You thought of everything."

"I tried. Your new possessions are in trunks ready for you to 'arrive' with. All you need to do is select a name and off you go."

Harry turned to Remus. He felt as though time was on fast forward and he as having enormous difficulties catching up to everyone else. "What should I call myself?"

"Its up to you. I always thought that if I had a son I would have called him Alexander if that helps at all." Remus said pensively

"Alex. I think I can live with that."

Albus smiled in a very self satisfied way. Molly smiled contentedly at Remus and Harry and left the room. "Ready to face your public?" Albus asked.

Remus and Harry nodded. Take this portkey to outside of the house when your dressed then knock on the front door.

With Remus and Harry alone they suddenly felt extremely awkward. "I don't like this." Harry muttered. "Why can't I be normal?"

"You'll be fine. Life is always complicated."

Harry pulled on a new set of clothes that had been spelled to look as though they had been worn several times. "Does it hurt?"

"The full moon?"

"Yeah. It does. Its fast though, and with wolfs bane it is not too bad. I think that us being together, like a pack, will make it easier as well.

The two then touched a portkey and reappeared on the street outside. Remus knocked on the door.

McGonagall opened the door. "Hello Remus and.."

"This is my - son, Alexander"

"Pleased to meet you." Minerva said, then she winked in a way that suggested she knew exactly who Harry was.

They shook hands and were lead into the kitchen. Molly, Arthur, the Weasley children and Moody were all introduced to Harry.

Hermione looked as though she had been crying, as did Ginny. Harry wondered if Ginny knew the truth. She seemed a lot more upset than Hermione. Ron was making a show of staring into space, fiddling with the tablecloth.

Harry sat down at the table. Ginny was not looking at him. Hermione flashed him a nervous tearful sort of smile.

Remus sat next to Harry and handed him the daily Prophet to read.

"HARRY POTTER, DEAD!" Was the blazing headline. Harry felt himself start to shake slightly and put the paper back down, there was an obituary that had obviously been sent him by the DA.

The feeling he had in the bedroom when Albus was telling him the plan intensified. His entire life was now different thanks to one infection. He'd only just found out that Remus was his father and now he was supposed to now only accept it in the space of about 5 minutes, but to immediately take on the act that they were close and had known it for years?!

And then there was the fact that he was now a warewolf, what most people considered a dangerous monster. Harry swallowed down a tide of panic and took a cup of tea that Molly had made him. Harry stared into the cup blankly. He felt a warm hand on his and looked up to meet the eyes of Remus Lupin.

Remus smiled in a reassuring way and gave Harry's hand a squeeze.

"Molly?" Remus asked the 'grieving' woman "I'm going to take Alex upstairs now, we need to unpack."

"It's the rooms on the second floor, Sirius' old room and the one next door on the left." Molly said "I put some towels up there for you." Then she gave a great sniff and embraced her daughter

Once they were upstairs Harry and Remus sat down on the bed Harry had been in for the last day or so.

"Harry - Alex, are you alright with this? I don't mean the plan, I mean us.... I have to admit that it came as a shock to me, as you saw... But what I'm really worried about is you."

"It's weird. I used to dream of this to have someone who was related to me that would 'rescue' me. Now I'm older it feels different. But I've always liked you and you've never been unkind or anything, I'm happy to give it a try. I realise that I don't really know you that well, but I'd like to."

Remus pulled Harry into a hug "It'll be alright, eventually. You're not alone anymore and that's what matters."


	4. chapter 4

Father and son – chapter 4

"Who knows about this?" Harry asked Remus as he helped pack things into Remus' new room.

"I'll ask Albus. I'd assume that either Ginny doesn't know or that she's a very good actor."

"That's cruel." Harry said forcefully, thinking of the distraught girl. "How far is he going to take this – I mean what's next? My funeral?!"

"Har-Alex. This is to keep you alive. This charade won't go on for long. I give it less than two months before this all comes out. Someone will slip up somewhere. Until then, you need to focus on learning all you can about occlumency."

"What about all of my friends. How can you expect them to do this?"

"Harry this wasn't my idea. I was asleep you know. I think they'll be very upset, and then angry with you when it all comes out."

"Why can't Ginny know? I trust her. She wouldn't let it slip."

"If I am supposed to be a friend of Ron and Hermione's before 'Harry Potter' died. She'd know me!"

Remus looked at Harry thoughtfully. "Good point. Perhaps she does know...I have to say she deserves an award for the acting....Still, I don't want you to say ANYTHING to anyone about this until I find out who does and doesn't know."

That evening there was an order meeting. Harry was told to go and sit with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was reading a book and Ginny was staring out of the window, when Harry entered the room.

"Hi." Hermione said in a quiet voice. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. Are you...."

Hermione nodded, but said loudly, as though there were spies with ears pressed to the door. "I'm just so upset."

"Me too." Ginny said in a weepy voice, winking at Harry.

Harry grinned broadly.

"Chess?" He asked the young redhead "Uh you know – take your mind off it and all?"

"Ok. I'll get the board." Ginny said as Ron entered the room

Harry settled into a lazy evening with his friends. They played chess quietly, sitting cross legged on the floor. When it was Ron and Ginny's turn Harry sat back against the wall. He was awoken by Mr Weasley lifting him into the air.

"Huh?" Harry groaned quietly

"I'm taking you to your room – you must still be weak, you fell asleep about 3 hours ago on the floor."

Harry fell asleep again the second his head touched the pillow.

The next morning he awoke, washed and dressed and was about to walk down to the kitchens for breakfast, when Snape and Dumbledore entered the room without knocking, almost running right into Harry.

"Ah. Good to see you're up Mr Lupin; all of the other teenagers are still asleep!" Albus said jovially "We've managed to get everyone else out of the house, so we can conceal that scar"

"Lie down" Snape said, pointing at the bed.

Harry nervously made his way over to the bed and lay down while Snape fiddled about in his bag.

"How does this work?" Harry asked the headmaster

"It is similar to a muggle tattoo."

Harry nodded.

Snape straightened and leaned over Harry, setting several chemicals on the bedside table.

"First I have to prepare your head. Close your eyes – if I spill this it could blind you."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. Someone placed a covering over his eyes.

"It's in case of spillages" The headmaster said.

Harry felt something very cold being brushed over his scar.

"We now wait for 3 minutes for this preparation to work. It temporarily changes the structure of your skin so the disguising potion will work." Snape said, and stepped away.

Harry lay there feeling quite vulnerable with these men standing over him when he couldn't see. "Actually Severus, there is something that I need to ask you."

"Oh?" Snape responded

"We will need you to make double doses of wolfsbane potion each full moon."

"He's a-"

"An unfortunate side effect of the cure to his illness."

"Why should I bother – he's Lupin's son, and with Lupin under the influence of the potion he'll be able to control the golden boy easily – after all he is the leader of the 'pack'"

Harry felt his forehead begin to burn. He moved his hand to clutch it, but felt his hands pinned down by a strong person.

"Just make it Severus. This petty grudge is really wearing thin. "

"Ow!" Harry groaned as the burning intensified.

"It's alright Alexander; it'll stop in a minute." Dumbledore said softly.

Was it not for the covering that had moulded itself perfectly ho Harry's eyes he would have had tears streaming down his face.

The person held on tighter as Harry reflexively began to try and touch his head again.

The seconds slipped by, Harry tried to concentrate on breathing – in, out, in, out, in out.

"The skin is ready now." Snape commented, and with what felt to Harry like a very thin paint brush Severus began to paint a thick gooey substance onto Harry's forehead.

When he was done, the burning immediately subsided. Eventually the hands removed themselves from Harry's arms. Harry felt the strange blindfold being taken off, it looked like plastic. Dumbledore returned Harry's glasses. And then a mirror. Harry saw a layer of flesh coloured potion dried onto his face.

"Peel the potion off and the skin should be as it was – but minus any visible sign of a scar."

Harry peeled the layer off – it felt like a layer of rubber. It was painless, and came off in one.

Harry again looked into the mirror, and for the first time in 15 years a person with an unblemished forehead stared back at him. Harry raised his hand and felt it, he could still feel a slight difference in the texture of his skin where the scar should be – but it was invisible. He looked up as Snape swept out of the room.

Dumbledore sat at the end of the bed. "I'm sorry about the pain."

Harry grunted "I'm used to it."

"I have set aside some time for a short occlumency lesson now."

Harry sighed.

"The first lesson is in how to clear your mind – I won't be using magic on you until you are able to defend yourself."

Relief shot through Harry's brain. "When we start school next month, we will begin that." Albus continued

"How do I clear my mind?"

"You think of something that holds no emotion to you or that makes you feel at peace."

"Is there a special place that you use to relax or to think?"

"The windowsill in Gryffindor tower." Harry stayed up many nights staring blankly out of the window when he couldn't sleep.

"Alright. Every night before bed I want you to close your eyes and picture yourself there. Do it now."

Harry complied. "Tell me everything you can see, smell hear and feel."

Harry told his headmaster of the sounds of the portraits snoring, Trevor croaking, wind rustling through the trees, the cold air against his face everything.

"Do you feel calm now?"

"Yes." Harry said, lost in the place

"It will get easier as the weeks go on. Ask you father if you want to talk to me or to practice again like this. That is the feeling you need to recreate whenever you feel like your mind is under attack. I will leave you here to practice. Come downstairs when you're ready and I'll cook breakfast!"

Harry looked at Albus in surprise

The headmaster sighed happily. "I used to make fantastic omelettes. Of course it has been many years since I cooked anything...."

Harry shook his head as the headmaster left his room, and tried to focus.

Gaptosignifypassingoftime.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The weeks slipped by at Grimmauld place. Harry spent many days alone with Remus, looking at old photos and talking. Harry had grown to know the mild mannered man very well. He supposed this was the advantage of being in hiding.

Remus was a quiet man, but a complex one. He had a keen interest in care of magical creatures. He often bought injured magical creatures, such as tanks of Grindilow, boggarts, etc (nothing too dangerous) into the house and set them free when they were recovered.

He was deeply kind. He always displayed great interest at Harry's quidditch talks, and was happy to teach Harry more about defence against the dark arts, punctuated with stories of his own encounters. Harry could also see why a group such as the marauders had appealed to him. He had a wicked sense of humour. Quite subtle, but clever.

It was in the last week of the holidays that Harry was sitting in the study writing an essay for that for his NEWT lessons (He had scraped sufficient grades to become an auror) Remus was preparing lesson plans. Hermione had returned home a week or two ago and Ron and Ginny were out with Bill somewhere.

Harry scribbled something out of his essay, and Remus looked up.

"Something wrong?"

"Vampires – do they sleep or don't they? I can't work it out." Harry said in irritation.

"They can, but don't have to. There's a better book in my bag that you can use."

Harry was thrilled that Remus was going back to school with him. He had been worried that Remus would get loads of complaint letters, but he had pointed out that the public would rather have a werewolf teacher that Dumbledore trusted than a stranger that might be working for Voldemort.

Harry gave a great yawn as he opened the book and found the right chapter.

"I'm so tired!" Harry moaned

"It's the full moon tomorrow, remember. You are more tired because your body is having to work harder to tame the wolf."

"Oh." Harry said miserably.

"I'll be there with you. Don't worry." Remus said.

Harry smiled at the man and continued with his essay. He had been enjoying being Alexander so far. Nobody had stared at him or written anything nasty about him. However tomorrow night would be the drawback. Harry shuddered, looking at Remus's grey hair and pale complexion. Catching his eye, Remus put his pen down and smiled kindly again. If this was the price to pay for having a parent, it was worth it.

Coming up.....the full moon, reactions upon Harry's return to Hogwarts, quidditch tryouts


	5. chapter 5

Father and son- chapter 5.

The following afternoon Harry was sitting at the kitchen table with Ron and Ginny playing snap.

"Nervous about tonight?" Ron asked Harry quietly

"Of course he is" Mrs Weasley replied in irritation as she bustled around the kitchen.

Harry nodded. "Dad is going to be with me so I don't really have anything to worry about,"

"Has Snape made you the potion?" Hermione asked from behind a book

"Yeah. It might not work on the first full moon though, as my body will be changing so much, the confusion might make the potion useless. That's why we're going to the shrieking shack rather than the cellar here where Dad normally changes."

"He changes in the cellar!?" Ginny said loudly

"You are perfectly safe. Its like being an animagus with that potion apparently. He just curls up and goes to sleep for the night." Harry said. This reaction of fear was something that he would one day have to get used to. It irritated him none the less.

Remus came into the room and handed Harry a bundle of rag – like robes.

"No sense in damaging your own clothes." He remarked.

"Thanks." Harry said. Although for appearances he referred to Remus as 'Dad', he still felt funny about directly calling him that to his face. He ran to the bathroom and changed into the ragged clothes he had been given.

"Ready to go Alex?"

Harry nodded and together they touched a portkey.

Once in the shrieking shack they noted two goblets of the potion on the table. Harry approached and choked back the one with his name attached, and Remus did the same.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

"wait." Remus replied. He gestured to a damaged sofa and they sat down. "Are you alright Harry?" Remus asked

"Yeah." Harry gruffly muttered, smiling at the use of his 'real' name.

"Try to take off as many of your clothes as you can, I feel the change coming. That way you won't wake up with nothing to wear. I'll try and stop you shredding them if your potion doesn't work first time."

Out of a crack in one of the boarded up windows, they saw the full moon revealed in all its glory.

Harry felt a sudden pain grip him. He became rigid. Harry began breathing harshly as his eyes changed first. His teeth and nails were next. Harry could feel his bones breaking and re arranging themselves. He tried to cry out but it sounded more like a howl. The rest of the change seemed to occur quickly. He sprouted hair all over his body the change was complete.

Harry stayed stock still as he felt something stir deep within. He was being suffocated. His mind was being dragged down by a violent, strong predator. He howled again. This time it wasn't him, it was the wolf. Harry became aware of less and less until it felt like he was watching things through a small TV. Harry could hear and smell everything the wolf could, but he was a prisoner in his own body. But it wasn't his body anymore was it?

The wolf turned toward another wolf. Harry felt his lips being pulled back to reveal his teeth, the wolf made him growl. Remus copied the motion, taking advantage of his larger size to become more intimidating. The young, inexperienced wolf leapt at the larger one, teeth and claws bared. The older wolf swatted him aside and fixed his jaws loosly around Harry's throat and growled louder. The young wolf whimpered and retreated back, acknowledging Remus as the pack leader.

As the night drew on, The wolf controlling Harry became restless, and paced the shack, clawing at the doors madly, sending furniture flying across the room. Remus was a calming influence, and tried to encourage Harry's wolf to 'play' by starting a playfight over some raw steak that had been placed around the hut. Harry's wolf, which was still technically a cub enjoyed the sport greatly. All in all the night could have been a lot worse. The only slip up on Remus' part was when Harry's wolf became so frustrated at the confinement that it began biting itself, a behaviour which Remus halted quickly.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Harry awoke the next morning on the floor of the hut, Remus was asleep next to him. Memories of the previous night were fuzzy, blurred into one. Harry sat up and pulled on what clothing he had had time to remove the previous night. He was shaking, and felt quite sick. As He dressed he saw his form was littered with a few scratches and bites that were bleeding slowly. He looked over at his father, and saw that he had no such injuries, but was also shaking slightly. Remus groaned and opened his eyes.

"Morning Harry."

"Hi." Harry sheepishly replied. "I guess the wolfbane didn't work for me this time then."

Remus sat up and pulled on a shirt. "It will be fine next time."

Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I think we need to get home. Are you badly injured?"

"Not that badly."

Remus eyed the blood that was coming through Harry's shirt. "I used to do that to myself locked in here too. I'm really sorry you have to go through this as well."

Harry nodded "It won't happen again hopefully, and anyway, I'd be dead if you hadn't helped me."

"I always will. Next month we can stay in Grimmauld place and curl up by the fire. No fighting for dominance or scratching ourselves"

"Did I hurt you?" Harry asked

"No, your wolf has not got a clue about fighting. Sadly, I do. I didn't hurt your neck did i?"

"Just bruised it a bit I think." Harry said "Nothing serious. "

Helping his son to his feet Remus grabbed a portkey and they travelled back to headquarters.


	6. Chapter 6

Father and son chapter 6

Harry and Remus appeared in the kitchen of Grimmauld place. The Weasleys were sitting around the table eating breakfast.

"Morning" Remus greeted.

Molly leapt to her feet, not having seen them arrive. She took in the way they were both slumped with exhaustion and the blood marks on Harry's clothing.

She rushed over and helped Harry into an armchair beside the fire. "Are you alright Alexander?"

Harry nodded tiredly.

"He needs to be in bed" Remus said quietly, still slightly shaking from tiredness himself. "I'll take him up in a minute; just let me get him some healing potion for those scratches."

Harry watched as his father left the room. He then closed his eyes as he leant back into the chair.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Molly asked

"No thanks" Harry replied. He just wanted to go to bed. Ron approached him curiously.

"How did you get hurt?" He asked

"The Wolfbane potion didn't work properly this month; Re-Dad said it might not. The wolf got bored and frustrated"

"You did it to yourself?" Molly said, slightly horror struck.

"It's not like that.." Harry said trying to explain it "The wolf did it, not me."

"What's it like?" Ron asked, earning a harsh look from his mother.

Harry paused and thought back to the way his mind had been suppressed until he was no longer in control of his body. Fortunately, Remus chose this moment to return with the bottle of healing potion.

"It's like being suffocated" Remus said in answer to Ron's question. "You become only a witness to what is happening to your body, where you go, what you feel, but you aren't in control of it"

"Does it hurt?" Ron asked the professor, wide eyed

"Yes." Remus bent over and helped Harry to his feet. "That's enough questions for now. Alex and I need to go and get some sleep"

Harry took the potion from Remus and they headed off upstairs. Once Harry got to his room he sat on his bed and gulped the potion down before lying down. He was asleep before he had the chance to even get under the covers.

Harry spent most of the next two days asleep. He was beginning to resign himself to that this would be his fate for the rest of his life. The full moon and the couple of days after feeling like death warmed up. But, he reasoned, Remus had managed to deal with it for most of his life, managing at school as a teenager, and later as a teacher, so he would too.

It was the laws on employment and child rearing that upset him the most. He felt the same as he had at the beginning of the holidays, mixing his blood with his fathers had not changed him at all, not turned him into a dangerous creature, except one night out of every lunar cycle. It was infuriating.

While he had been recovering the Weasleys had gone to diagon alley for him and purchased all of the necessary school supplies. Dumbledore had arranged that all of Harry's money go to his closest friends vaults, and that they would of course return it to him once the world realised he wasn't dead after all. Otherwise the ministry would have taken the lot.

Harry ventured down the stairs for breakfast. It was time to return to Hogwarts. Harry was going to go with Remus separately from the Weasleys. That way it wouldn't look overly suspicious.

When he got to the kitchen molly and Arthur were fussing around Ron and Ginny, making sure that everything was packed. Harry grinned at Remus who was sitting as far away from the chaos as possible with a cup of coffee and the Daily Prophet.

Harry went and sat down opposite him at the table, taking a slice of toast from the large plate in the centre of the table.

Remus looked up and smiled. "All packed? Or do we have to have the same mad routine at that lot?" he asked rolling his eyes at the Weasleys.

"Yeah, I packed when I got up this morning." Harry yawned and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Are you feeling fully recovered Alex?" Remus asked him eyeing his tired face.

"I'm feeling loads better, a bit tired I suppose still, nothing I can't handle though." Harry looked at the clock hanging above the fireplace. "What time are we leaving?"

"Half nine. We need to get a bus to Victoria then a train to Kings Cross."

"Right"

As the Weasley's were flooing to the station, Remus and Harry said their goodbyes and set off for the station. When they arrived they went and got on a carriage near the back of the train, which was pre agreed with Ron and Hermione who would be up front in the prefects carriage first, then find one several away from Remus and Harry for the rest of the journey.

Harry sat opposite his father and rifled through his trunk looking to see if he and anything interesting to read stashed away. As all of his possessions were new (or bought second hand) he wasn't sure of everything he had yet.

Inside he found a box labelled 'travel games'. He smiled and took it out. It was full of muggle games like snakes and ladders, draughts, solitaire and ludo. They were all slightly magnetic so they could be played without all the pieces falling off if there was a bump.

"Fancy a game of Snakes and Ladders?" Harry asked

"Sounds good. Put your trunk between us so we can use it as a table."

They played for about half an hour in the compartment until they were disturbed by wandering students. It was Neville, Dean and Seamus. Their eyes lit up as they saw his father.

"Professor Lupin! You're back!"

"Yes, it's good to see you again." Remus gestured them towards the seats so they could sit if they wanted to.

"How long are you staying this time professor?" Seamus asked

"I'm not sure yet, at least a year I should hope."

"You'll be a definite improvement on that woman we had last year." Dean said with a shudder.

"Yes.. I hear she was rather-" Remus paused "-unique."

All the while, Neville was looking at Harry curiously.

Remus followed his gaze "oh! Sorry, I should have introduced you. This is my son, Alexander"

Harry looked up and smiled at the boys who were now looking at him.

"I'm Neville, and this is Dean and Seamus. We're Griffindors." Neville said.

"Pleased to meet you." Harry said

"Are you starting Hogwarts this year then?" Dean asked

"Yeah, I 've been told that I'll be put into the sixth year."

"That's where we are." Neville said "been sorted yet?"

Harry looked at Remus in alarm. He hadn't thought of that.

"Alex will be sorted with the first years, I think he's a bit nervous actually."

"Hopefully you'll be a Griffindor" Dean said "Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff aren't bad I suppose, but better hope you don't get Slytherin."

Harry tried to look like this was all new information "what's wrong with Slytherin house?"

Looking nervously at Remus, Neville said "a lot of death eater children, and people who buy into all that purity of blood rubbish end up there."

"Oh." Harry said

"What school did you go to before?" Dean asked

"I was home schooled" Harry replied.

"Well, you had a good teacher then" Dean said earning a smile from Remus.

The conversation was briefly interrupted by the food trolley being wheeled round. As they sat and munched their food, Seamus turned to Dean and they started discussing whether Ron or Hermione would try and continue the DA.

"What's the DA?" Remus asked, interrupting their conversation.

Neville looked at his shoes. "It was a club for defence against the dark arts that Harry Potter set up." Dean said quietly.

"We needed it with Umbridge being so useless" Seamus said

"Stands for 'Dumbledore's Army'" Neville said with a smile "It got me through the OWL."

Harry wanted nothing more than to bolt for the door. Remus placed his foot on top of Harry's as a warning not to do anything rash.

"After all he went through, to be killed by a disease." Neville said, eyes clouding with tears. "He saved us all so many times and we never got to even say thanks."

Seamus patted Neville awkwardly on the shoulder. "Did you ever meet him Alex?"

"Yeah." Harry replied "A few times, in the summer. I sometimes go to the Weasley's house when Hogwarts is shut and I met him there a few times."

"Were you good friends?"

"Yeah, I suppose, like I said, I didn't really know him that well."

Harry smiled sympathetically at his friends then leaned back in his seat and stared out of the window. The other boys stood up and said "We're going to go and see if we can find Ron and Hermione, see if they're ok"

Harry and Remus nodded as they left the carriage.

"Are you alright Alex?" Remus asked

Harry nodded "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"As I said before, try and make friends from other houses. They won't talk about 'Harry' as much and they won't notice similarities as much either."

Harry leaned against the window and fell into a doze, still somewhat tired from the full moon. When he awoke it was because Remus was shaking him gently

"Better get changed, we're nearly there."

Harry pulled on his Hogwarts robes (which, for the moment, were absent of any house crest). After this Harry got off the train. He was about to follow Remus into a thestral drawn carriage, when he was waved over by Hagrid.

Harry sighed and got into one of the boats with a couple of first years after Hagrid had introduced himself. All of them were gawping at him.

"I'm new too." Harry's said to their curious faces.

He looked up at Hogwarts appearing on the horizon and remembered his first trip on this boat. So much had changed in the years since. The world had all seemed so wonderful and full of possibilities. Now, it was a much more frightening place. Although, Harry mused, he was in a way starting on a new journey, with a parent and a new name. Maybe he could set things that he had been missing right.

Hagrid helped all of them onto the shore and they walked up to the castle. Harry knew that Hagrid did not know of his true identity and so was pleased when Hagrid fell into step beside him.

"You must be Alexander." Hagrid said

"Yes Sir." Harry replied, feigning nervousness

"Nervous?"

"A bit." Harry replied

"What subjects are you going to do?"

"Defence, charms, transfiguration, Herbology, care of magical creatures and muggle studies." Harry had dropped his vision of becoming an auror due to his 'condition', and so decided to take on some new subjects. Some of the teachers at Hogwarts were going to claim that they had tested Harry shortly before the holidays and found him of OWL level in his chosen subjects.

"I'll be your care of magical creatures teacher" Hagrid said proudly "We have some very interesting creatures at NEWT level."

At the main entrance they were greeted by McGonagall, who sold them what Harry had been told when he had been a first year. Eventually she led them into the great hall.

Heads turned to look at the boy towering over the first years, cheeks burning as he stared at his feet.

McGonagall held up the sorting hat, and to Harry's great relief, put him out of his misery by calling out "Lupin, Alexander"

The eyes of the school flicked rapidly between Harry and his father as he sat on the stool and had the hat placed on his head.

"You again…" The hat murmured into Harry's head "Most unusual, never happened before. Still, if I place you anywhere new it will discredit the entire system. GRIFFINDOR!"

The hat was lifted from Harry's head and he walked over to where Neville, Dean and Seamus were waving eagerly. He ended up sitting between Neville and Ron. Everyone greeted him politely and some paid compliments to his dad.

Ron flatly refused to look at him as he talked conspiratorially to Hermione who was looking tearful.

The Griffindor table lapsed into an unusual quiet while they ate.

Eventually, Dumbledore stood to make his speech. Harry had been warned that his name would be mentioned, but that this was not going to turn into a memorial assembly.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As I am sure you have noticed, Professor Remus Lupin has returned to resume the defence against the dark arts post." Remus stood to the applause then sat again,

"The list of banned objects has increased to include anything sold by Weasley's wizard wheezes……"

Dumbledore continued in the vein for a few minutes before he finally reached the dreaded topic.

"Now, I have come to a sad part of my introduction speech. As I am sure you are all aware, we have lost one of our students. In the summer holidays, Harry Potter contracted a severe infection that attacked the magic running through his veins.

Only a magic and blood transfer from a close relative could have saved him. Unfortunately, there was nobody left in Harry's family that was close or magical enough. Harry lost his life around the time of his 16th birthday.

While he was ill, he asked me not to arrange a memorial assembly for him, so I will honour that request. Let us once raise our glasses to a very special young man."

The students raised their glasses to Harry and then began chatting quietly amongst themselves.

A/N I am so sorry that I have not updated for such a long time. I have now finished university and have a bit more time to write. This goes for my other pen name 'Englishgirl' too.


End file.
